Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding tank disposal apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new Recreational Vehicle holding tank disposal system for disposing of waste more quickly, cleaner and more sanitarily.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding tank disposal apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding tank disposal apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The prior art includes flimsy and flexible hoses which are very hard to manipulate and clean after being used. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Recreational Vehicle holding tank disposal system.